Le dessin : Tais-toi et prends la pose, Tony
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] Que se passe-t-il quand Steve veut dessiner Tony ?


**Le rating M est ici de mise à cause d'un langage assez familier et de sous-entendus pas tous publics.**

* * *

><p><span>Suggestion de musique<span> : _True Love_ – P!nk ft. Lily Allen

* * *

><p><strong>« Le dessin »<strong>

**Tais-toi et prends la pose, Tony**

Steve et Tony avaient passé une soirée en amoureux à la Tour Avengers. Tous leurs coéquipiers étaient partis soit en mission, soit en vacances. Tout l'espace habitable de la Tour leur appartenait donc pendant plusieurs jours.

Les deux hommes s'étaient donc affalés sur l'immense sofa du salon, et avaient regardé un film sur l'écran géant très haute définition « made in Stark », comme adorait se vanter Tony.

L'ambiance était très vite montée entre eux. Steve qui, au départ, avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du brun, s'était rapidement retrouvé à embrasser fougueusement les lèvres de son amant.

Profitant de leur solitude, ils l'avaient fait sur le canapé. Leurs vêtements avaient été éparpillés partout dans la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'ils les retiraient avec une excitation non feinte : un pantalon étalé sur le sol, un t-shirt à moitié froissé lancé en boule sur la table, un caleçon posé sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

Quiconque aurait eu l'audace de rentrer dans la pièce se serait retrouvé face à un spectacle hallucinant : en plus des vêtements, les coussins avaient été jetés au hasard sur le sol ou bien étaient tombés à cause des mouvements du couple. Mais le plus choquant dans ce tableau aurait été bien évidemment ce qu'il se passait en son centre : Captain America et Iron Man se chevauchant furieusement en poussant des gémissements indécents.

Autant dire que n'importe qui aurait trouvé de quoi être traumatisé à vie. Heureusement pour le reste de nos Avengers, personne n'eut ce soir-là la non-excellente idée de rentrer par surprise plus tôt à la Tour.

Une fois leurs désirs satisfaits, les deux amants se nichèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore nus. Ils restèrent un moment tranquilles, sans esquisser le moindre geste, à regarder la fin du film qui avait continué à se dérouler, imperturbable, sur l'écran géant, même si Tony en avait coupé le son durant leurs ébats.

Le brun commença alors à rassembler ses vêtements. Le blond l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les remettre.

- Je voudrais faire quelque chose avant que tu ne te rhabilles, lui expliqua Steve.

- Captain America aurait encore envie de baiser furieusement avec Iron Man ? railla Tony.

- Ce n'est pas ça, triple idiot. Attends-moi ici, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

- Par « quelque chose », tu entends ton matériel de dominateur ? continua le brun avec un clin d'œil. Les menottes, le fouet, tout ça ?

Le blond se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard, avant de quitter la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, son bloc à dessin et une petite trousse remplie de crayons à la main.

- Tu te sens l'envie de faire des portraits de moi nu ? plaisanta Tony. Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être ton style d'art.

- Tais-toi et prends la pose, ordonna Steve.

Le blond se mit à l'œuvre. Le Tony qui prenait forme sur sa feuille était plutôt réaliste. Le réacteur ARK qui scintillait dans la poitrine de l'ingénieur fut reproduit à l'identique, de même que le visage de son porteur.

Une fois le dessin fini, Tony s'empressa de regarder le résultat. Un peu par narcissisme, il fallait l'avouer, mais surtout parce qu'il adorait les dessins de Steve et trouvait que le soldat avait un talent fou.

- Wow, lâcha le brun. J'adore. Vraiment beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de ta plus grande œuvre, le taquina-t-il. En même temps, avec un modèle comme moi... À quoi s'attendre d'autre ?

- Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie tu pourras cesser de te vanter ? s'amusa le blond.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma programmation.

Tony attrapa son StarkPhone, posé sur la table.

- Prends la pose, Rogers, lança-t-il avant de le prendre en photo. Comme moi, je n'ai pas de talent pour le dessin, je te rends la pareille en te prenant en photo nu.

Steve sourit et l'embrassa.

- Maintenant, j'ai le droit de te prendre tout court ? questionna Tony avec un million de sous-entendus dans la voix.

* * *

><p><strong>STONY. J'aime le Stony. Enfin je crois. Il paraîtrait, puisque j'adore écrire des trucs sur ces deux imbéciles. ;)<strong>

**Néanmoins, je préfère quand même un tout petit peu plus le Stucky, et je vous invite donc à lire mon autre texte du même genre, qui s'intitule « Rendre hommage au corps de Bucky (selon Steve) » et qui se trouve dans le fandom Captain America. /AUTO-PUB/**

**Et en passant, si vous voulez visiter mon petit blog flambant neuf, c'est du côté de isafaradien (point) over-blog (point) com qu'il faudra aller voir (après avoir bien entendu supprimé les parenthèses et remplacé leur contenu par le point nécessaire et viré les espaces).**

**Une petite review avant de quitter cette page ?**


End file.
